Return Of the Green Overdrive Ranger
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Read Rise of the Green Overdrive Ranger to under stand this Oneshot! Please Review and Remember I only wish I owned Power Rangers


Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive Return of the Green Overdrive Ranger 

A/N: To understand this story, please read "Rise of the Green Overdrive Ranger" before this story.

It's been six months since Peter stole the Overdrive Tracker and became the Green Ranger. Mr. Heartford told him that he wasn't ready to be a ranger, in this time Flurious got his hands on the fifth Jewel of the Corona Aurora, his last attack on the City allowed him to captore the Red, Blue, Black and Mercury Rangers. Ronny and Rose returned to the Lab to try to plan away to save the other Rangers. Kamdor and Miratrix were destroyed by Moltor who took their Jewel, and the Rangers still have the Crown and three of the Jewels. Mr. Heartford called up Adam and asked him to help in thier time of need, Adam says ok, Peter, Alpha and he will come to help, Mr. Heartford also calls Tori and asks her to help out too.

Flurious once again attaches the city Ronny and Rose morph and try to save the city, they fight the Chillers. Adam has Peter go to Mr. Heartford's lab and retrieve the Green Ranger Overdrive Tracker, while he and Tori morph and help the Rangers.

"You again," yelled Flurious, as Adam and Tori Double Team him to the ground.

"Ronny, Rose, we have your back," said Tori.

Tori uses her power of water to hit the Chillers with a powerful blast, Adam comes in from above and strikes them with his Power Axe, Ronny and Rose finish them off with their Diver Defenders. Flurious calls for a Monster to attack the city, Peter shows up.

"Who are you," asked Flurious?

"Me, why I'm the Green Ranger," said Peter, "Overdrive Accelerate!"

Peter morphed into the Green Ranger for the first time in six months, he was happy to have his power back, he pulled out his Overdrive Sword and went in to fight the monster with help from Adam with his Power Axe, Tori and Rose attack with powerful blast of water. Flurious makes his Monster grow, the five rangers call apon the DriveMax Megazord to fight the Giant Monster, when the Monster proves to be to powerful they step things up to the DriveMax Ultrazord.

Flurious retreats to his frozen cave, where Norg was bugging the Four Captored Rangers.

"I have new plans for the four of you," said Flurious, as he raised hie Ice Staff into he air and frezees them, "When they de-ice they'll be under my control."

Back at the Lab, Ronny, Rose, Adam, Tori, and Peter regroup with Mr. Heartford and Alpha 6. Alpha segeust that they call for more help, but Adam says that help can wait till they fine out where Flurious is holding the other Rangers.

"Alpha, try tracking them by crossing the com line into the morphing grid," said Mr. Heartford.

"Ai, Ai, Ai, this would be easier if Billy was here," said Alpha.

"Who," asked Ronny?

"An old Friend," said Adam.

Alpha started the ajustments when the globel alert system started to beep, the Rangers turn thier atention to the big screan, the Red, Blue, Black, and Mercury Rangers were attacking the city along with some Chillers.

"We have to stop them," said Tori.

"It's Morphin Time," said Adam as he pulled out his morpher.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form," said Tori.

"Overdrive Accelerate," said Ronny, Rose, and Peter as they morphed into Rangers.

The Rangers run into battle against their friends, Tyzonn uses his Drive Detector to strike Rose, Mack used his Drive Lance to match Peter move for move against his Overdrive Sword, Ronny and Tori Double teamed Will who tried to hold them off with his Drive Slammer, Dax uses his Drive Vortex on Adam who blocked with his Power Axe, then Adam hold the Axe as a blaster and fired apon the Blue Ranger, destroying the Drive Vortex, Ronny used her Drive Claw to disarm Will then Tori hit him with a powerful water blast. Rose used the Drive Geyser to block Tyzonn's attack and the Drive Detector fell from his hands. The Five good Rangers had the other Four Rangers stuck in the center of their circle.

Flurious apaired and forced the four Rangers under his control to grow, the Rangers call apon the DriveMax Megazord, Adam also called for the Flash Point Megazord, to help in the fight, Peter looked over a file on the Megazords Computer and said that he'd be back. Peter returns to the Zord Hanger while the others fight the giant Rangers to save the city, they tried not to use the Drive Digger Sword.

Back in the hanger, Peter powers up the Auxiliary zords, except for the Sonic Streaker, and took them into battle, when in the city, Peter actived the program he found, The Crane and Cement Drives fromed Legs, the Drill Drive split into two parts, the back end fromed the waist and connected to the legs, the Shovel Driver split into two parts as well the Shovel Body come the upper part off the Megazord, the Drill and Shovel contected to each side as arms, and the piece on the end of the Crane fromed the Head.

"DriveMax Auxiliary Megazord, On-line," said Peter, "Drill Attack."

The Drill hit the Red Ranger and throw him to the ground, Tori, Ronny, And Rose used the DriveMax Megazord to take on the Blue and Black Rangers, while Adam took care of the Mercury Ranger, the Rangers over powered the other Rangers and were able to break Flurious' evil control. All the Rangers then turn thier ataintion on to Flurious who retreated in defeat.

"I will get you next time Rangers," said Flurious.

"We should get back to the lab," said Adam.

The Ranger return to the lab and demorph, Mr. Heartford and Alpha 6 run a few scans of the four freed Rangers to make sure that Flurious' control was broken for good, and Thanked Peter for his quick thinking on their newest Megazord. Adam and Tori leave, but not before Adam told Mr. Heartford that Peter was now turely ready to be a Power Ranger, Peter desided that he wasn't going to stay, but if the Rangers ever need him again, just give him a call and he'd be there to help. Peter returned to Angelgrove with his Overdrive Tracker ready to fight the forces of evil if he was ever needed.

The End?

A/N: At this time I don't have any plans to write more, but if I do write another one it will most likely have Tommy, Jason, Krone, Maya, Kira, and/or Alyssa Please Review!!!!!


End file.
